Skin Cards
. SKINS SYSTEM SURVIVAL GUIDE: EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW Hero skins are here! But as promised, there’s much more to it than just dropping some ICE in the Market. Every Vainglory skin theme has three tiers. That’s right: three different pieces of splash art. Three different in-game models. Three different hero concepts to covet. It’s very much like three skins in one — but with a Super Evil twist. Let’s explore the details … THREE SKIN TIERS?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF. Each hero skin theme has three tiers. There’s a new game element called Cards. Collect cards to unlock skins. You can unlock Tier 1 with ICE or by “weaving” cards earned in post-match Spoils of War. Tier 2 & Tier 3 skins can only be unlocked by meeting card requirements. These skin tiers are not directly purchasable with ICE. This update (1.4) includes Tier 1 skins for six heroes. Tier 2 & Tier 3 skins (along with skin themes for more heroes) will come in future updates. Ultimately, all heroes will have skins. You can check out the Tier 1 and Tier 2 art of hero skins now in the Market under the new “Get Skins” section. A quick glance will reveal how different and awesome the skin tiers are. Each skin tier has more challenging card requirements than the last, and you must unlock skin tiers in order. If you unlock a skin, you’ll have the option to select it after locking in your hero pre-match. Then, you’ll see that skin reflected in the new loading screen and during the game. WAIT … THERE ARE CARDS NOW?! Yes! Sometimes a card will appear in Spoils of War when you finish a public match. The more matches you play, the more chances you have of receiving a card. Cards come in four rarities: common, rare, epic and legendary. Common and rare cards are in this update. Epic and legendary cards will come in a future update. Combine the cards you earn post-match to unlock hero skins! This is called “weaving.” When you weave a skin, the used cards are consumed and removed from your card inventory. Check out your cards anytime by tapping MY CARDS in your profile. We are adding more ways for you to get cards in the future, as random drops from completing matches will not be enough to earn Tier 2 & Tier 3 skins very fast. In fact, there’s already a section of the Market called “Get Cards.” It’s just not available yet. TELL ME MORE ABOUT THESE CARD TYPES Common cards are flexible and can be used to meet the requirements of many different skins. Rare cards are unique to a skin theme and can be used toward weaving its Tier 1, Tier 2 or Tier 3 skin. Epic cards are unique to a skin theme and can be used toward weaving its Tier 2 or Tier 3 skin. Epic cards are coming soon. Legendary cards are extremely rare and special. They are unique to a skin theme and are exclusively applied to its Tier 3 skin. Legendary cards are coming soon. OPTIMIZING YOUR CARDS: TIPS TO SKIN SUCCESS Cards only appear after a match sometimes. This makes all cards (even commons) precious commodities. You’ll want to use them efficiently to unlock multiple skin tiers. If possible, unlock tier 1 skins with ICE to save your cards for higher tiers! Tier 2 & Tier 3 skins also require common and rare cards. If you use those cards on Tier 1 skins, you’ll need to earn many more cards to unlock higher skin tiers. Tier 1 skins are the only skins you can unlock with ICE or require common & rare cards to weave. Tier 2 skins will require common, rare & epic cards. Tier 3 skins will require common, rare, epic & legendary cards. Your chances of getting a card post-match have nothing to do with winning or losing, although you must complete the match without deserting. So, just have fun, play and earn cards! Skins provide no tactical or power advantage (other than possibly awe), so you are not more or less likely to win a match based on your hero’s appearance. We hope you enjoy this massive new addition to the Vainglory game universe. So go play, collect some cards, weave some skins … and if you want to support the game and help it succeed, purchase some ICE and unlock some Tier 1 skins today! How can i unlock skins? Skins u can unlock in two ways, by buying with ice or collect all cards and open them Category:Cards